The present invention is directed to an airlift pallet that enables a Container Roll-In/Out Platform (CROP), and a load of cargo secured to the CROP, to be transported by a cargo aircraft.
A CROP is a NATO compatible flatrack that allows intermodal transport of all classes of supply. A CROP and its cargo may be secured within a standard twenty foot ISO container, or on palletized loading system (PLS) trucks or HEMTT-LHS trucks, for transport. The present invention enables a CROP and its cargo to be loaded into and secured within cargo aircraft equipped with the 463L cargo handling system for airlift transport.
An airlift pallet for securing a container roll-in/out platform within an aircraft by an aircraft cargo handling system. The pallet includes a generally rectangular base having a first support member and a second support member extending between a first end rail and a second end rail. The support members are adapted to support the platform. A plurality of mounting receptacles are attached to the base, one adjacent each corner. Each mounting receptacle includes a first bracket having a first aperture and a spaced apart second bracket having a second coaxially aligned aperture. The base also includes a plurality of storage receptacles. Each storage receptacle includes a first bracket having a first aperture and a spaced apart second bracket having a coaxially aligned second aperture. The pallet includes a plurality of lock members. Each lock member includes a housing having a bore, a head attached to the housing by a shaft, and a block extending around the shaft such that the block is rotatable with respect to the housing and the head. The head of the lock member is adapted to be inserted into a receptacle in the platform to secure the lock member to the platform. Each lock member is adapted to be inserted into a respective mounting receptacle such that the bore of the housing is aligned with the apertures in the brackets of the mounting receptacle. A locking pin is then inserted through the apertures and the bore to secure the locking member and the platform to the mounting receptacle and the pallet When not in use, the lock members may be stored in the storage receptacles by inserting the locking pin through the apertures in the mounting brackets of the storage receptacle and the bore of the housing. The base includes a plurality of tabs located on opposite sides of the base which are adapted to engage the aircraft cargo handling system.